The marula (Sclerocarya birrea, Family: Anacardiaceae) is a medium-to-large-sized deciduous tree with an erect trunk and rounded crown. The plant is used as a food source today as was used in ancient times. The fruit of the marula is edible, typically eaten raw or processed into a variety of food products such as a jelly and also brewed into an alcoholic beer, known by the Vhavenda people as Mukumbi.
Medicinal uses and applications of the marula include the use of bark and leaves for treating bacteria-related diseases and diabetes [1,2] and also diarrhea as disclosed in Australian patent publication no. 2000/29790 [3].
International publication no. WO 03/092634 [4] discloses the use of marula oil in topical preparations for inhibiting the formation of scar tissue on the skin.
The Marula fruit was shown to posses an increased total antioxidant capacity [5], to have the capacity to inhibit phospholipid peroxidation and to have superoxide anion radical scavenging activity [6]. International publication no. WO 06/097806 [7] discloses that various parts of the marula plant such as bark, leaves, fruit, roots and seeds contain hydrophobic antioxidants, which may be obtained from the plant by means of maceration and/or extraction.
Publications
    [1] Ojewole J. A et al., Phytother Res. 2004, 18(8):601-8.    [2] Eloff J. N et al., J Ethnopharmacol. 2001, 76(3):305-8.    [3] Australian patent publication no. 2000/29790.    [4] International publication no. WO 03/092634.    [5] Mdluli, K. M and Owusu-Apenten, R., Journal of Food Biochemistry. 2003, 27: 67-82.    [6] Ndhlala E. R et al., Scientific Research and Essay. 2006, 1(30):087-092.    [7] International publication no. WO 06/097806.